Trade Mistakes
by Stelin
Summary: Emily Wilson was a happy girl, growing up at the Wayne Manor. Until one day she was kidnapped by the Joker and the team has to get her back. "P-…Please…stop…" She looked close to fainting. "..you insane…psychopath…" "Maybe I should make that mouth a bit prettier, don't ya think?" He beamed at the camera, while soothing the knife at the corner of her mouth. "You might wanna hurry."
1. The Damn Joker

"_**TEAM, GET TO THE CAVE IMMEDIATELY."**_  
Robin looked up from his spot in the kitchen. M'Gann had just cooked a fresh batch of muffins and the whole team, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad, were merrily munching on them.  
After the immediate call from Batman, they all dropped their food (except for Kid High-Metabolism) and ran into the room Batman had called from.  
They were greeted by the whole Justice League standing in front of a blue hologram in the center of the room. The tension in there was huge and Batman looked angry. Angrier than usual.  
"Uh..What's going on?" Robin raised an eyebrow as he entered the room.  
Batman pressed a few button while talking, "The Joker is at it again. He's…kidnapped someone.."  
"W-..Who?" Kid Flash asked, gulping down some off the muffins just as a picture of a girl in a batgirl costume. The hood was torn off, her costume was a bloody mess. The girl was tied up to a thick pole, a bandanna tied around her mouth and eyes. Tears were leaking out from underneath the cloth and down her pale cheeks, a gun pressed against her head.  
"No.." Robin stared at the picture with wide mask-hidden eyes. "..Batgirl.."  
"Oh no.." M'Gann gasped.  
"Woah…who knew you guys had a batgirl?" KF said, Artemis elbowing him in the ribs.  
Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. "There was a video, but..I don't think—"  
"Play it." Robin demanded.  
"Alright.." Batman pressed a few more buttons until a video popped onto the screen.

_The camera showed The Joker standing in front of Batgirl, her costume wasn't torn. "Hello, Ladies and Gents! Here I present the greatest heroine in Gotham City at her weakest!" He grabbed her mask, tearing it off, throwing it to the ground, taking a few of her black strands with it. "Ooooh, what beautiful eyes you have, my dear. Baby blue.~"  
She closed them, tears leaking down her face. "Awww, no need to cry! You're safe with me…NOT."  
"Mmmph." She cried out.  
The Joker leaned down, placing his hand at his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
"Now, honey, why don't we show Batsy how much pain you can stand before you pass out!" He grabbed a metal bar, Batgirl's bright blue eyes instantly widened. She started to writhe around helplessly as he advanced. "Oooh, don't you worry, Mini-Bat..This won't hurt much. Oh, who am I kidding? This'll hurt a lot." He grinned widly, raising the bar above his head, whacking her in the stomach, making blood stains on the cloth over her mouth as she spit it out. "Pmhh..fpmhh."  
"What was that?" He removed the cloth so she could speak.  
"P-…Please…stop…" She looked close to fainting. "..you insane…psychopath…"  
Joker growled and smashed the bar into her head. "Shut your mouth." He said, stuffing the cloth into her mouth.  
He dropped the bar to the ground with a CLANG and grabbed a knife out of his pocket. "Maybe I should make that mouth a bit prettier, don't ya think?" He beamed at the camera, while soothing the knife at the corner of her mouth. "You might wanna hurry, Batman…"  
_  
The video ended abruptly.  
Robin hands fisted. "When was this sent?"  
"Just now."  
"Where is his location?"  
"Here." He pointed at a map that appeared on the screen. A large dot around a warehouse at the edge of Gotham City.  
"Let's go." Robin turned around and headed out the room, the team following. "M'Gann, is the ship ready to go?"  
"U-Um, yes." The ship came out of it camouflage, the door opening in front of them. They all boarded and buckled in as it took off.  
Robin covered his face in his hands. "God…"  
KF sent him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, dude. You were close, weren't you?"  
"Stop..stop talking like she's dead.."  
"S-Sorry, man, you know that's not what I meant."  
"I know." Robin rubbed his face and stared forward. "But to answer your question, she is really close to me."  
"Is she your girlfriend…?" That earned KF another elbow in the ribs be Artemis.  
Robin stayed quiet till they arrived at the destination. They all changed to stealth costumes and jumped out of the ship.  
Superboy and Aqualad took out the guards in front the doors as Artemis shot and arrow at the doors, exploding them. KF ran inside with Robin on his back. "E.W.?!" Robin yelled out, hopping off of KF's back. The dust cleared, and Robin spotted the Joker crouching in front of Batgirl. Blood was covering her left eye.  
The Joker grinned at the sight of Robin and KF. "Oooh, so Batsy sent the little leaguers to save her. How pathetic for such a remarkable woman. Gets me thinking if he really even cares for the girl. Maybe I should have chosen a better hostage." He says, eyeing Robin. "I admit she was fun to cut up though… It's a shame I didn't get to cut her cute little mouth. Just made a scar over her eyelid. Looks absolutely—" Robin slammed his knee into the Joker's face, KF grabbed some rope and tied him up before he even moved an inch.  
Robin ran over to Batgirl, kneeling down on one knee as he untied her. "Batgirl…can you hear me..?"  
"D-Robin..?" She mutters weakly as he removes the cloths from her face. The scar over her eye was deep.  
"It's okay…I'm here.." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "I'm here.."  
KF and Robin looked up as Batman crashed through the roof and landed next to the Joker. "Is she alright?"  
"Alive…but far from alright." Robin said with distaste.  
Batman nodded, lifting Joker off the ground roughly. "Get out of here." And he disappeared with the Joker at hand.  
"Want me to carry her?" KF suggested, holding out his hand.  
Robin shook his head. "I got her. M'Gann, get the ship ready."  
"It's ready." M'Gann said through their heads.  
"Everyone, retreat now!" Aqualad yelled, helping Artemis off the ground and running into the ship after SB. Robin and KF joined them, taking their seats.  
Robin set Batgirl in his lap as Aqualad treated her wounds. "It will most definitely scar, but the bleeding has stopped."  
"Thanks.." Robin tried to sooth the girl as they arrived to Mount Justice.  
They parked the ship and gathered into the living room.  
"I..um..might have some clothes for her in my room..?" M'Gann suggested quietly.  
"Yeah, can you dress her?" Robin replied without looking.  
"Y-Yes!" She lifted Batgirl into her arms and went off into the other room.

* * *

**Uh, yeah, I'm ending it here. I know I need to work on my Stella story, but I felt like I really needed to type this. I'm not the best at expressing feelings or emotions, so this was difficult to type. You'll see more on how close Batgirl and Robin really are.  
Oh, and if you haven't already noticed, this isn't Babs.  
This is my OC, Emily Wilson.  
Her parents were killed when she was a baby.  
She grew up in an orphanage, until she ran away and Bruce found her. Alfred adopted her, to not cause a big scene in the public with Bruce adopting another kid right after Dick.  
So, yeah. I like her. :3  
She's a really heroic character once you get to know her better, which I'll hope you'll stick around for.**

**Just some facts, yo:**  
**AGE: 15 (She goes to Wally's school after refusing to go to Private school)**  
**GENDER: Female (obviously)**  
**NICKNAMES: E.W., Batty, Em.**  
**PARENTS: Amanda(Mother; deceased) James(Father; deceased) Alfred (Adoptive father)**  
**LIKES: Old comics, Video games, Hair, Stars, Night breezes, Soft acoustic music, Playing Guitar, Teasing and hugging people, Cuddling with her pillow at night, Drawing, Nutella(she has an addiction), and Dick Grayson.**  
**DISLIKES: Nothing but mean people.**


	2. Nothing Like Batman

I sat in the medical room of Mount Justice, fidgeting in my seat next to Emily. Her costume was removed, replaced with a white t-shirt and black gym shorts, thanks to M'Gann. She was breathing, but still unconscious. Hours went by and she still lay unconscious.  
I sighed, rubbing my face. I had taken my mask off a while ago once I made sure everyone had went home. It was all _my_ fault. Emily had only been Batgirl for a year now. I..I promised to protect her, but then I joined this…team. She really wanted to join also, but Bruce wouldn't let her. And he..he let her go after the Joker alone. Why would he do that? He could have handled the Joker, she couldn't. She could have finished off his goons while Batman went after him. But he let her go.  
"Em.." I reached up to squeeze her hand gently, only to feel her hand tighten back. "Em!" I looked up at her face, her scarred face. She was awake.  
"Dick…I'm…" She grimaced and grabbed her stomach. "…really hungry.."  
I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I stood up. "I'll get you some food, Em. Stay here." I placed a hand on her face, gently. She smiled a smile that broke my heart.  
"Don't take too long." She replied as I removed my hand and walked out the door.  
I leaned against the door, rubbing my face roughly with a while, and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.  
"Ah!" I suddenly realized. "I forgot to ask what she wanted…"  
"Hm, never mind…knowing her she'll probably want nutella or something.." I smiled softly, opening a cabinet and took out a jar of nutella and a bag of cookies.  
"Robin?"  
I turned around at the feminine voice, seeing M'Gann leaning against the counter in pajamas."Is your Earthling friend alright?"  
I hesitated. I wasn't sure if she was alright, just that she was awake and alive…and very hungry. "Uh, yeah, I think. She's woke a couple minutes ago. I was getting some snacks for her." I jabbed my thumb to the cookies and nutella on the counter.  
"Oh, I hope she is okay. You both seem so close.." She whispered.  
A smile found itself onto my face. "We are. She's like a big sister to me."  
"Wally's going to be mad."  
"Huh?" Wally? Mad? Why..?  
M'Gann giggled and pointed at the snacks. "He hates when people eat his nutella."  
"Oh! Well, he can get over it." I grinned as I stuffed the snacks into my arms and walked forward. "Thanks, M'Gann.." She smiled softly at me, nodding as I headed back into the room. I took a step into the room to see a happy Emily beaming at the snacks.  
"Ah, Dick, you're the best, dude!" She coughed a bit and reached for the snacks when I sat down. I handed them to her, which she greedily took.  
I watched her rip open the packages in a hurry and dip cookies into the jar of nutella. "Yuuummm.~ Nutella!"  
The scar on her face was pink, and horrid looking. It looked like it would never go away, but it did look a little healed, so maybe there's a chance it will go away.  
"Say, Em…" Her head popped up, gulping down the rest of the food.  
"What's up?"  
"Are you really okay? I mean…you took quite a beating, Em." Her blue eyes saddened.  
"Rob, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine now. The only thing important right now is that we're both alive…and together." She reached out and took my hand and hers, gently squeezing it reassuringly.  
"Right.." We smiled at each other for a while before she resumed to eating.  
I leaned back in the chair and listened to her squeals of delight about the food, and soon fell to sleep.

* * *

The slam of the door made me shoot up out of my sleep.  
"Woah, bro, calm down. It's just me." I recognized the voice easily as Wally West, The Kid Flash.  
"Right.." I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to calm down. "..Sorry. Do you need something?" I grabbed my sunglasses off the counter and placed them on my face, finally opening my eyes to look at him. Then I noticed Emily was missing. "Hey!" I stood up, roughly pushing the chair to the ground as I did. "Where is she?!"  
"She's in the cave with Bats. That's why I'm here. We're all having a meeting in there, so come on." Wally walked into the hall, I followed. "Soooo, you never really did answer me, you know?"  
"About what?"  
"Is that chick your girlfriend? Honestly, I think she looks a little bit too old for you, but whatever floats your boat. I kinda took you for the guy to crush on older chicks anyway."  
I raised an eyebrow. "My girlfriend? No way, dude, she's your age!"  
"What, really? Does she go to my school?"  
"Uh, maybe, I don't know. She isn't my sister, I don't know everything about her."  
He frowned at me as we arrived in the cave, where everyone stood waiting patiently. "Robin!" Emily came out from behind Batman and squeezed me into a tight hug.  
I saw a smirk form on Wally's face. "Yeah, not your girlfriend.." I rolled my eyes at him and hugged her back, gently as to not put pressure on her wounds.  
She pulled back, smiling merrily. I just noticed she wore her batsuit. A new one, Batman probably brought it over today to replace her old one. "You fell asleep last night while I was eating. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Batman made me wake up and oh my god, Robin, you're going to love this! He said I could join your little team! Isn't that awesome? We'll be able to work together the whole day instead of you being gone all the time."  
My eyes were wide, as I stuttered out a reply, "Y-Yeah, that's amazing, Em!"  
"I know, right?" She grabbed onto my hand and hopped over to the team. "Introduce me to your friends."  
"Oh, okay." I pointed to each one of them as I said their names. "That's Superboy, M'Gann, Artemis, Aqualad, and Wally."  
"Nice to meet you all! I'm Emi-Batgirl! I'm Batgirl." She scratched her cheeks, laughing silently at her almost-mistake.  
"Hi, Batgirl! I'm M'Gann, like Robin said. It's really nice to meet you!" M'Gann smiled kindly at her.  
Artemis grinned. "At least now we're almost even on girls and boys on this team."  
Superboy just nodded with a smile, Kaldur the same thing.  
Wally held her hand in his and smiled at her. "Glad you're on the team, me especially. It's always nice to have another girl, a beautiful one to be exact."  
Batgirl raised an eyebrow at him before bursting out in laughter. "I think I'm going to like this team, they all seem so cool."  
I smiled at her, happy that she's happy and that she's going to be with me always, so I can ensure her safety.  
"So, what do we do now? Do we go on some secret mission or something?"  
"What?! No way! I know for a fact you haven't recovered yet!" I burst out at her. She looked hurt.  
"Damn it. I hate the Joker! I swear I'm going to—"  
Batman raised a hand to interrupt her. "That's enough, Batgirl, you need to get your rest today, you aren't skipping out school tomorrow."  
"What a letdown!" She pouted. "I thought I was going to be part of a team today.."  
Wally frowned and reached out to her, but she instantly beamed. "Oh well, maybe sometime this week, but right now I gotta go meet RA." I know that RA meant Red Arrow. They hang out a lot. He's one of the few people that know her identity. Also one of the few people that talk to her out of costume. She's known as the school nerd in public school. I told her that public school isn't the best for her, but she insisted on going.  
"RA? Isn't that Red Arrow?" Artemis put her hands on her hips. "What, are you two an item or something?" That was a question I once wondered also.  
Batgirl looked baffled for a moment. "What? RA, my boyfriend? Yeah right! If anyone's would be my boyfriend, it would be Robin, but you know, he's too young." She reached over and pinched my cheeks, grinning. I groaned and swatted her hand away. "Welp! I'll see you all next time, but for now, I have to go. I hope you all can see my moves soon." She flexed her arms, arching into a weird pose.

"You would think she would be serious, since she's BATGIRL and all…" Wally whispered into my ear as we watched her disappear from the room with Batman.

* * *

**I was in a rush to end this.**


End file.
